


Rock On, Rose

by Wranglis_Disorder



Category: Filly Funtasia (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wranglis_Disorder/pseuds/Wranglis_Disorder
Summary: Rose learns that Fabian might be a good support, not just annoying.Original story by Zejgar. (published as prologue :) )TBA





	Rock On, Rose

Rocky Start  
Zejgar puts pen to paper and lewd comes out :winkL: 

Rose is listening to Fabian talk about rocks and is so annoyed that she decides to shut him up

She kisses him on the lips and leans onto the now flustered and silent filly, collapsing onto the corridor carpet  
[  
12:15 AM  
]  
Somewhere in the middle of the slow descent she realizes that it doesn't feel as bad as he thought

Fabian's green back is now completely pressed against the floor with the pink unicorn lying ontop of him

Fabian grabbed Rose by her thighs before she could readjust herself and slammed her onto his body, driving that dark-green filly cock straight into her

\---

...Rose slid off and lied down next to a spent Fabian, the filly couple panting on the now completely drenched and disheveled part of the corridor carpet. Rose could only look at the ceiling and faintly hear Fabian's attempts to talk to her through the exhausted exhales, the pink filly now being glad that the academy had such a beneficial newcomer for her to hang out with  
[  
11:55 PM  
]  
There, finished, skipped all the meat but that's for another time :3

Rock on, Rose

Chapter 1: Talking to a wall

Rose was feeling down today. It wasn’t anyone or anything in particular this time, just the usual ‘why me, woe’. 

All the time, she just had this sense that things weren’t quite right with her being at Funtasia, at the academy. Rose didn’t know too much of her past at this point, but she had already garnered this...vibe. It was how the teachers treated her differently than the others, how older students seemed to slip glances of curiosity, admiration...maybe envy? Even among her closest friends in her peer group, she felt a sort of...unease?

And then the rock hit.

My great grandmother had done what!?

Rose always counted herself as lucky to have her 4 best friends. She was ever grateful to them, and without them, she really didn’t know what she would do. Bella, Will, Lynn, and Cedric had always been her four cornerstones when she felt down like today. She had come home a few nights ago a victorious champion, the dragon tamed, the volcano tamed, her emotions...also tamed. But now more worries began to rise in her again as she once more doubted herself. Sure, she didn’t need to feel shame for Lily, and Lily had repaid her debt in kind. But what if she did the same thing herself?

Rose knew now that the gem in her crown had a special power to it, one that could be used for great good...or for great evil. She also knew that there were several other pieces of said gem lying around...and that too many together might spell trouble.

Wearing this crystal had now become like wearing a dark cloud over her horn, and it was too much to take. What her friends couldn’t understand is how she kept feeling like she needed to look into it so much and so deep...they had just seen her feeling familial guilt, but she was looking into a dark future as well.

And just to put the cherry on top, here came quite possibly the *last* filly she wanted to hear from. Well, maybe that was a bit too much, but Fabian was not one to comfort Rose, or make her feel less annoyed.

“Ah, Rose-a”, he began goofily but somehow monotonous, “I wanted to show you something!”

Noticing his friend was looking on the downs, he changed his tone quickly. “It’s been another long day?”

“I’m sorry, Fab, I really don’t feel much like it right now. Maybe a bit later, after supper”, she explained.

Fabian sat down next to her, the fountain’s water creaking down slowly. Rose was reminded of Fabian knocking her into its wets on the first day he came in.

“It’s always good to share things, bad or good. You’ll feel better”.

“It’s not like you to say things like that, Fabian. I’m touched.”

“Welll...maybe you hit the nail on the rock, but I do notice when you’re upset, and it doesn’t make me too happy to see it.”

“If it was just you, I was just being selfish. I had wanted to see Zack so much those days that I forgot my other duties”, Rose explained. “You bothered me, sure, I’ll admit it, but it wasn’t something to hold against you all the same”.

“And I was careless, true. But you know what? I think there’s more on your mind than that. Like when we went to the Mystic Maze, remember?”

“Wasn’t the n-”

“Hm, who’s Fabian now and who’s Rose?” the green filly smirked a little, but retracted it to a neutral look.

Rose gave him a small shake of her head with disapproval but then smiled back, slightly. “You know that monster we saw several times there and elsewhere, right”.

“Hard to forget that many eyes...I have trypophobia”.

“Er..”

“Lots of holes.”

“Oh, I see. Yeah, well, I have something that he wants, and I’m scared he’s going to come get it...well…”

Somehow Fabian looked into Rose’s eyes more deeply than he usually did, being one to look more at things than other fillies. “Or you’re scared you’re going to give it to him, if he asks you the right way or gives you something you want”.

“What, I don’t want anything. I wanted Zack and now I don’t, and he’s with another. I wanted to have all the crystals I could dream of...and the only ones I got I had to give away to protect. I wanted my friends to trust me and now they do more than I do with them, and I tried to make my family proud only to show I’m no dif-”

“You are different, Rose. You didn’t give in to the monster, or to the crystals. You have some self-control over it. You know what keeps you going? It’s the same thing that keeps me going. Resilience. You don’t let things get you down, and you push through on any task you get, and you’re a leader to us all, you know that.”

“A leader, yeah, but a leader is often distant and cold”.

“A lot of our cohort admires you, and maybe more than that,” Fabian offered vaguely, although Rose was able to guess what he meant and looked aside, more annoyed than embarrassed.

“Well, thanks, but, do they really get it? Like, it’s so much pressure on me, all the time. I’m always afraid I’m one bad day or one greedy moment away from blowing it all, and then what kind of friend am I?”

Fabian put a hoof on her shoulder. “You’re a friend who needs her friends and their support, and if you have that then no day can be too bad and no feeling can consume you”.

Rose shrugged, “That’s what they all say, but they’re not in my head, and they don’t ask what I think all the time”.

“Well I ask, even if I can’t read people too well. Because it’s clear to anyone that you’re nervous, and I think the others just want to give you your space. Maybe that’s not what you need though”.

“No, it isn’t, and I appreciate your support...just, it isn’t going to magically make my fears go away, okay”.  
“Not the point. The point is it will keep your worries at bay for some time, until we talk again. You see?”

The dinner bell rang.

“Yeah, I see. Thank you for that. And, guess we’ll talk later then”.

\------

Chapter 2: Built Different, Sturdy

Rose felt like she was just going through the motions all the time. She just needed to get through this class, get by this place, go through this talk. But where was she getting to and what was the end goal?

Everyone always told Rose that she was in particular made of stronger stuff. Someone who could handle any challenge she faced so long as she believed in herself, because she had a talent. But she could feel that sometimes that wouldn’t be enough. Everyone believed in her, she believed in herself (she thought?), but did the world believe in her, did she believe in others and in the world? It was hard to admit sometimes the answer felt like ‘no’.

“Other fillies wouldn’t be able to push themselves through this and to stand back from the idea of power”, Fabian explained.

“Will-power, that’s what it is”, Bella offered helpfully.

“Yeah, you’re strong, you just punch through all the bad guys and all the bad crystals, and nothing gets in your way!” Will did a dramatic fight scene.

“Heyyy”, Bella complained, “I taught you that one!”

“And I’m very glad you did, now I can will my way through anything, hm!” And with that, the fairy sat down on his seat at the lunch table.

“It’s just that I don’t know if I can convince myself that everything’s alright, even if I trust myself, how do I trust others?”

“Maybe you need not trust everyone, Rose”, Cedric explained, grabbing a bite of gem-sprinkles cupcake. “You just need to trust those who have their best interest in you”. Some powdered gem dust fell on the floor below as he gobbled it down.

“Yeah, so not you”, Lynn added.

“C’mon guys, why are we so bitey today? Rose needs more bark and less bite, don’t you get it?” Will went on.

“No, she needs you and Cedric to calm down and stop playing heroes for once”, Lynn explained.

“Yeah, that’s my job!” Bella exclaimed. “We just gotta make Rose feel like she’s valuable, like a HUGE flower! Or a gem!”

“Mm...I need more of these”, and Cedric got up and went to the line.

Fabian looked on all this with interest and some confusion. He never really understood the need for these antics at the table, and today everyone seemed extra rowdy.

Rose was staring too but more with some disapproval. She didn’t like putting her friends down, and figured this mood would pass.

“I’m telling you, let Rose be in charge? Why would you want all that responsibility?’ Lynn asked, “I’d just take all the power and use it for myself!”

“...” The unicorn gave her an odd look as to inquire.

“And maybe with that power, I’ll lead everyone how I see fit”, and the witchy smugged up a big smug.

“You know we care about you, Rose”, Bella said gently, “We just don’t think that always feeding these thoughts is going to help you. Maybe if you have some fun, we could all play leader and give you a break, let you lighten up a bit”.

“I am light,” Rose huffed, “I just feel like there’s no reason to all this and no thinking and my mind just keeps sending me back to those dark spots, real or in my head”.

“Your mind can’t tell you what to do! That’s what you’re here for”, Will pointed out.

“Another victory for logic”, Cedric replied as he came back, a mountain of cupcakes on his plate. “Who wants some?”

“Me”, Lynn said, and promptly took half.

Fabian gave Rose a knowing glance. On other days, her friends had been more supportive, but perhaps they had others to look after too, or just weren’t in the patience today.

“Clever, that’s what you are Will”, Lynn replied as she smocked her gob with more of the dusty cupcakes. “Yum, these ones are fresh”.

“I’m the smartest filly in Funtasia”, Will beamed.

“Hah, let’s see your history project say something to that”, Bella breathed. “I am never working with you again”.

“Yo, you could’ve pulled the weight, okay?” Will joked.

“I had other classes and other things to do, mhm?”

“Like braiding your hair into that style your idol likes?”

“Hey, he has a name you know...” Bella stared.

“She just did it so I can’t tangle her mane when I feel like toying with her,” Lynn chewed. “Isn’t that it? Now she won’t admit it, but you can always feel an elf having a trick up their hairdo”.

“Isn’t it-”

“No, Cedric, it’s not” Bella breathed, coming close to a frown.

“You guys are just all so at each other’s throats today, why”, Rose asked.

“Maybe it’s that everyone needs time for themselves, and time away from others”, Fabian said.

“Haha, you would know that best, egghead”, Will laughed. “When’s the last time you spent time with any of us here for long other than Cedric?”

“Well, I’ve been talking with Rose the last few weeks. Maybe it’s not just about egghead things but about being serious a bit.”

“Serious? What’s the fun in that?” Cedric asked.

“Surprised you’d say that and not Will”, Bella pointed out.

“Surprised Fabian would prefer Rose to the rest of us...something you two hiding?” Lynn asked.

“No...nothing. Just someone who actually listens and gives a bit more of themselves...maybe it’s because he doesn’t talk to anyone else”, Rose rationalized.

“Well-” Fabian began, but stopped himself.

“Heeyyy Fabian, I’m always free to talk!” Will said, “We just need to find something we both like! Like, you know, rockerball.”

“Pretty sure that’s a not-thing” Rose replied.

\-----

“Hey, I just want to say thank you for standing up for me back there”, Fabian puffed as he caught up to Rose leaving for a recess later that day.

“It wasn’t for you, it was for me. I just needed to tell them that I need to be heard, not just talked to”.

“Well, I feel appreciated nonetheless. But, what did you mean that I give more of myself? I just want to look at your problems seriously and not try to lead you away from them so much.”

“Well, maybe I want to be led away, but not like that. I just want to be taken seriously enough that I feel cared for, but then just let it behind until my heart just takes me back”.

“Well, what would help you get away?”

And Rose looked hard at Fabian, and realized the other fear she’d been having was right. It almost cracked her up. “Meet me on the left gallery tomorrow”, and she left.  
Chapter 3: Afro Dizzy Ack

Fabian was confused. “Why here? This is near the girls’ dorm, I don’t need to be here.”

“Yes you do”, Rose explained, “and now is the only time and day where Lynn and Bella are both out”.

“Hmm?”

“Yeah...guess what I bought today off one of Will’s older friends”.

“You want to do some kind of illicit experiment in your dorm? Is that really wise?”

“Think of it more as a gift”, Rose whispered slyly.

She walked in and the wide-eyed filly followed her hoofsteps, unsure what to think.

Rose used her mirror to close the door behind her. They were in the main lounge.

\-----

“This is a special kind of potion”, Rose purred, “You should try it, you might...like it”.

“What’s it do?’ Fabian cocked an eyebrow.

“You like me, Fabian, don’t you?” Rose toyed. “And I really want to get my mind off things, and you know, sometimes it seems like you’re nervous like that too”.

“I’m not sure what you mean, I’m not really uneasy - at least outside of now…”

“Why uneasy? You go through all this, you want something from me, and I know I want something from you…”

“I like you Rose, in the sense that I respect your seriousness, that’s all. And I care about you, I don’t like seeing you upset when usually you’re the one keeping everyone’s chins up and hooves on the ground”.

“But maybe there could be something else?”

“I know what sex is, Rose, I’m just...not necessarily interested in you. I just look up to you like most folks do”.

“Well, maybe it’s that you just don’t know what you want or that you do”.

“Where’s all this coming from all of a sudden?” Fabian questioned. He quipped, “Did you drink some of that potion already?”

“Cap’s sealed”.

“Before you said you didn’t want to be friends or for me to comfort you...what changed?”

“I realized you’re the only one here who’s really seeing into me deeply, you know, and, well, I want to have some fun, that’s all. We’re both adults here. And maybe you just don’t realize that you’d like it until you’ve tried.”

“I don’t think I need an … aphrodisiac to tell me that, okay. No thanks.”

“But you are curious then?”

“I’m just not interested, that’s all, sorry. At least, not right now”.

“Well, there’s always next week.”

“riiight...I’ll be going then”.

\-----

“What’s that bottle of juice doing there?” Lynn grumped. “Stop leaving your weird sciencey things all over the place, Rose, it’s not good for magic. That egghead is rubbing off on you too much”.

“Looks like Will is rubbing one off on you a little much”, Rose retorted. 

“You-wha-”

“It looks tasty, can I have it?” Bella asked.

“NO”, Rose sniped, “It’s not good for you. Besides, you have enough of what this stuff has to offer as is.”

“What do you mean, I’m hungry.”

“I see you eat a lot as is, Bella” Rose rolled her eyes. “And you know what I mean”.

“What, I can’t possibly know anything. I’m just a sweet little girl who wants her prince, that’s all. Not like anyone ever wanted me or anything.”

“Well, not long enough to satisfy your appetite, that’s for sure” Lynn grumbled, “Can’t you cast a sound spell or something sometimes?”

“Er….you guys can hear that?”

Rose and Lynn collectively rolled their eyes.

\-----

“Aha, there we are”, Fabian declared proudly as he and Cedric marched off with a well-done model of the Mystic Forest cave geology. “Now that’s a real A+ well earned”.

“GO team”, Cedric whooped, “Now I want a prize”.

“You already had a prize, Ced,” Bella said passing by with Lynn, smirking. “Don’t you think you should cut back on the sweets a bit?”

“I think he wants another kind of prize”, Lynn chuckled, “Why don’t you come talk to me later?”

“Oh no, don’t you try that again,” Cedric muttered, “Last time you were just trying to use me to get your project done”.

“And to get something else off my back too”

“Haha yeah, talk about getting your rocks off” Bella gleed all too directly.

Lynn gave her a death stare.

Fabian was just nonplussed and moved on, giving the project to Cedric to mirror away.

\- - - -  
Chapter 4: Meat of the Matter

Fabian was in bad mood after that little skirmish. Why were all his friends so … friendly with each other? If he thought of it, Cedric and Bella probably passed themselves around everyone they could get at times. It seemed nonsensical to Fabian, but he knew that he should let fillies do as they please. Just an alien idea to someone who lived for discovery. …

Some kinds of discovery.  
Hm.

Luckily, a now much calmer Rosa was sitting down on a side hallway, back against the carpet, just reading a novel quietly. She must have finished her work earlier.

“Do you mind if I empty my bucket for a change, for a bit?”

Rose glanced at him.

“Sorry, don’t want to interrupt your reading...just, Cedric and Lynn were acting weird and I don’t know...I feel odd about it.”

“You want to talk about it?”

“Yeah, although...I’d also really like to talk about this project Ced and I just did...we did a lot better than I thought we would, since it was modelling and it’s not either of our strong points...he was going to ask Will but I told him that’s cheating and…”

Fabian began to drone on about how odd the situation was and how Lynn was acting much like she was, but Rose could tell he wasn’t aiming to have her hear anything specific. He was just venting, and she had a feeling he wanted to say or ask something but didn’t know how.

Suddenly, she had an idea. She leaned over as Fabian took a pause to breathe and kissed him full out on the snout.

“MMh!”

“Ah”, Rose breathed, fluttering her eyelids, some saliva still on her lips.

“Wha-what was that? I was in the middle of-”  
Rose then did it again, but held it longer, and put her hooves onto Fabian’s shoulders, like he had for her that one day at the fountain side, but both hooves.

Upon letting go, she looked at him smarmily, just enjoying the internal conflict in him as he couldn’t tell if he wanted this or not.

Fabian realized that somehow, he did want this. Even though it felt strange to him, and against his ways, he looked up at the unicorn hovering over him, seeming to hold back, and suddenly he felt something inside him shift. Or outside him, too, maybe. He realized that with Rose leaning over him, he was beginning to feel rather funny down there.

“Rose, are you sure about this? I mean...it’s a big diff-”

“I know, and I thought you were too much, but you’re just right after all”, she mrowed, making a sultrier face. Then she gazed below at the carpeted floor Fabian was sitting on. “Well, maybe you are a bit much… a lot more than I expected, really”.

“Uh-”

“Never mind”

Rose was somehow looking like an untamed animal, her mane somewhat drifty, and as Fabian slowly budged back unsure, pressing his back to the wall, he gained the sense that not only was his dick fucking throbbing right now (what??), but it was wet too, and not at the tip. Rose was literally dripping over him.

This wasn’t something he’d expected, but suddenly he realized he wanted it, even though he’d never thought-

Badly.

He grabbed Rose by the hips, her hovering over his thick member, and slammed her down on himself.

“Oh my-!” she exclaimed. “Fabian, I thought you were -ah- a lady’s man…”

But at that point something in Fabian had snapped, and he had flipped from shy to aggressive and cocky all too sudden. Still clenching Rose tightly, he began jiving her up and down on him faster than she had expected him to at first, 

Rose was so taken aback with surprise that she almost forgot to close her mouth, letting that spit lure itself out over her chest and onto Fabian’s stomach. She loved how eager he was now, not letting her stop or catch a breath, just pumping deep into her, as she felt his cock slamming her walls and, as he did it, slowly poking her cervix. Ow! She liked it, somehow, but it was a bit much. Still sensitive. Rose had read somew-

But suddenly Fabian had picked up the pace, and Rose didn’t even have time to ponder as she felt his filly cock turning her insides out like a drill, alarmingly fast actually.

“A-a-a-a...Fabi-aaaan!”

Fabian was mostly quiet, aside some low guttural breaths as he kept his focus, not letting go as his hooves stayed firmly grasped on Rose, first moving to her ass, then back up to her thighs, then to her tail, and finally again to her hips near her stomach. He rubbed her belly with one testing paw while shining her back on the other, but at this point both their hips were moving too fast anyway that this lack of grip wouldn’t stop it.

Rose had something between a cattish look and just pure ahegao as she bounced harder and harder on him, her boy seeming determined to push every last bit of her out. He was looking up at her and down, but mostly his eyes on the action. She was loving her stallion, and he was a good lover damn.

Suddenly, she felt herself gushing out. Awwww, that was goo-od, but it was too soon.

And yet he wasn’t stopping.

HE WASN’T STOPPING AT ALL.

In fact, he was going even faster now, somehow encouraged by Rose’s fluids dripping down his cock. His shaft was jackhammering her and she was still sensitive. Constantly wailing out, Fabian moved one of two hoofs off her tail and clapped her mouth, holding it shut as he focused to hold his stamina.

He thought to use his mirror, but realized he couldn’t focus well like this, besides, it might ruin the mood. Although, Rose would think elsewise…

At some point, Rose was feeling herself coming to a second and then a third wave. Riding it out, she began jamming more herself, plopping and smacking down on Fabian’s balls as her lips were spreading and hitting wider and harder. She felt very firm and very luscious.

Suddenly, another fluid inside and then one more. She realized Fabian was coming too now. But no stopping! He hadn’t been nice enough to give her a breath, she could do the same. She kept riding him even as his eyes were saying ‘quits’ and drove every last spurt of cum out of his dick, well inside her, but then she kept going, touchy or not, keeping it nice and hard for her, and eventually she realized he was already close and was going to blast again.

After four ‘blasts’ on his part and who knows how many on hers, Rose finally tired out and wilted. Looking down, she realized how spent her partner was too, more a green puddle than anything at this point. To say nothing of the now ruined carpet...thank goodness this hallway was barely ever used.

They both breathed in hard now, just letting the air last with the sensation, and Rose felt herself staring at the ceiling as her eyes refused to come back down after so many orgasms.

Fabian was impressed, maybe more with her than with himself, but at the same time he felt beside himself with shock as he fully realized what he had done in the heat of the moment. Looking up, his eyes met hers and they kissed one last time, the couple still rushing hard and blood strong in their cheeks.

“So...now that you got a taste of it...or me...how about next week you see me in my dorm again, hm?”

“Yeahh...just...let’s get out of here before someone finds baby juice all over the place”

“Oh my rocks, Fabian…”

Chapter 5 Potion Locomotion

A knock on the door, then a lock on the door, and a spot and spock on the floor.  
That’s when Fabian realized Rose really meant business this time. She had come prepared with a set of potions, but also toys, jewels, and toy jewels. Interesting choice…

“Now, I have a map for all the things I want to try, see?”

“You know, I really thought when you said ‘get my mind off things, you meant ‘get your mind off’ not ‘get yourself off’”.

“I guess there’s a bit of both to it, besides, you’re so sweet sometimes. Just want to pinch those lil’ cheeks.”

“Erm..”

“Here, drink up. I want you to try out something”

“I don’t need an aphro-whatever”, he muttered with an unamused look.

“It’s not that, it’s just to warm you up a bit”

“Uh-huh”, Fabian mused.

Rose lied on the couch and spread herself out over it, trying several positions, showing her sides, her legs, her ass, eventually settling on spreading her legs out in front of the boy filly.

“Now, you want a gem, you’ve got one right here”.

“What you mean?-”

“Bon appetit, Fabian”, she cooed, as she poured some of the remaining ‘warm’ potion on her pussy, letting its sweet odour rub off on his nose.

Fabian was suddenly drawn in like a fly to a light, and began eating her out furiously, no heed for her reaction.

“Damn dude, you’re dangerous” she moaned, as he went on her clit and back to her labia, switching between points like a seesaw, and eventually sticking his tongue around her A-spot. Oh wow!

“I bet you can’t reach all the way in”, she dared.

“Not with my tongue I can’t, but there’s more magic than that”.

He tuckered his hoof up and slowly dove inside Rose’s vagina, stretching her out more than she thought he already had before.

“Oh gosh, you really hit deep”, she groaned, “How does that even fit in me…”

“You’re flexible, girl, like a ballerina”.

“But I’m not the bah-ler-ina...Bell-ahh is...uh…”

Rose involuntarily twisted over and felt herself shudder as she shaked on Fabian’s hoof, before he drew it out and resumed licking her.

Eventually, she felt herself turn again so now not her front but her backside was facing her, and Fabian grabbed her ass and found her soft spot again, all too fast.

A few minutes of this, and Rose couldn’t take it anymore.

“Take me to my room”, she instructed, “you know where it is”.

“No, I don’t”, Fabian replied calmly, “or else I wouldn’t ask”.

She pointed to her room with a big fat flower over it. “This can’t be hard for your big brain, Fabian”.

“I don’t study roses before they’re deep in stone, you know”.

“You sure love studying ME though”, she grinned.

“Oh, you’re not stoned just yet,” Fabian grinned back coyly.

\- - - -

Fabian dropped, no, more practically threw Rose onto her bed, then before she could react in flusteredness, was on top of her and once again bucking into her.

“Oh my god too fast man slow down-”

“Never, you want to hit the gold, you gotta break the rock”

“I think your rock is breaking me”.

“You ain’t seen nothing”, he laughed, as he turned her over and began slamming faster as he spread and juggled her ass, then turning again and getting a hoofful or two of her tits, brushed out now between her fur.

“Ah, I’m sensi-tive there, st-op!”

“Hehe...uhh...hm” Fabian suddenly had an idea.  
He grabbed a cigar out his mirror and lit it, smoking it, as he pulled out of Rose.

Then, with it in his mouth, he grabbed her roughly and shoved her onto her nightdesk, causing some of her things to fall down.

“Oh fuck!” Rose exclaimed as he once again jammed himself deep into her, now the tough wood of the table also scratching her underbelly as his rock hard cock made her feel stiff and tough enough as is. Hard on both sides, and he was working her ass, then grabbing her tail with all his might as he chewed his cigar.

“I didn’t know you smoked, Fabe”, Rose pleaded. “You’re gonna smell up my room!”

“I think there’s a lot more smells here than that, and it’s babe to you, Rosey cheeks”.

“Mm...yes babe...but...wow, I didn’t see it in you”.

“Tell me, who’s your leader now, who’s the captain, huh? Hmm? It’s me, that’s right,” he chuckled jovially, before landing his torso on top of her. “Now who’s a good girl and gonna let all her steam out, hmm?”

“Yes, captain, fuck it all out of me...ahhhh-shit…”

He was again so big and so deep inside her that she felt she was gonna break, and as he kept slamming her G-spot, he suddenly convulsed and pulled even deeper into her, sending a tidal wave of cum in her womb, and the rest down her cunt and out onto the floor below, ruining it.

“Ohhh I can’t wash that! And you came before I did, no fair”, she pouted.

“Easy fix for that”, he said, as he whipped his dick out, still hard, poked her with it pretendingly while rubbing it, and then, feeling it limp a bit, took his mouth back and began eating at her again, no mind she was oozing with his spunk.

Not too long and it was her mess too, and he was eating it all up, feeling every last crevice of her. Rose let herself go several times, and realized she was going to need a way bigger mop…

No, she was going to need this…

...EVERY week. If not every day.

Where had all that sadness gone? Now, she just felt like she had a purpose, and someone to lead her in turn. A serious friend turned out to make quite a serious lover, and Rose was pleased. Thrilled even. Her best friend and boyfriend rocked.

FIN

EPILOGUE 

“Different day this time?” Fabian snickered.

“I have something new for you to try”, Rose explained.

“Oh? What’s that?”

“This time, I’m drinking it”, she explained, and cast a spell on herself as she did so.

Fabian looked down at the table Rose had spread her petals open on, to see them vanish into her groin…

“What?”

“Just fuck me there, Fabian. Find me, turn me into jelly. Make me yours…”

“I don’t-”

“You told me once last time you’d love to turn my guts inside out...well...now you can! Surprise! Magic…”

Wide-eyed, Fabian grabbed his meat and slowly poked into Rose’s groin, realizing slowly that he was sinking *into* it, and soon it had enveloped his member completely. It felt just like he was fucking her, but now he could move his dick anywhere around the area, and indeed it seemed, anywhere in Rose. Where had all her organs gone?  
“Yu did somethin’” he remarked.

“I turned myself into goo down there, isn’t it fun? Now you can explore your rose and your fossil all over the place, just like you wanted…”

Fabian got worked up real fast by this, and began drilling everywhere into Rose, unable to find her walls but feeling pressure each way he turned. She was feeling more like a game of Operation, except every poke and jab was pleasure. Soon Fabian was covered in Rose, and before long she had began mixing herself into his length, budging and swinging her hips around and moving herself into, around, on, and through him.

She came hard and fast from this, but Fabian grabbed what he could of her down there and began making her gyrate her hips and butt as he kept poking and penetrating each unspent part of her wide torso, even pushing into her cheeks and legs a bit, and then up to her chest and blushing out her boobs.

Rose made a duck face and then a catty one as Fabian gave in to the sensation too and came hard into her, splattering his cum all over her liquified gooey lower half, like a child mixing play doughs. He pulled out, but part of Rose came out with him, along with tons of cum leaking from every such spot of her fur and skin.

Moving his dick around, her oobleck followed him around like a second skin, resting on his dick.

“Now you’re really a part of me, eh?”

“More like you’re a part of me”.

“Mm-hmm,” she jeered, “Now wanna do it to my face?”

And so Fabian rolled his long cock around Rose’s now soft teeth and gums, messing her cheeks and lips as he oozed pre-cum into her throat and lungs, before pulling out of her now swishing mouth and onto her half-formed chest, moving down to her breasts which stayed still soft from the last spell.

“Bosom be gone” she joked.

“That’s my kind of thing to say” he pointed out.

“I guess you’re really rubbing off on me...or one into me” she laughed.

“Mm…”

“Now wanna put it in my ass too?” she asked, “it’s already soft”.

“You’ve got the world’s firmest tush, who’re you kidding”

“Then I want you to drill it”, she ordered.

And Fabian soon had turned Rose’s bottom and thighs, and indeed soon all of her, into a sopping mess… in a new way. 

“Talk about the total opposite of rocks,” she pointed out.

“I’m still rock hard right here, soft and all, you sure put up a fight”.

He looked down under his member at the cum-soaking sponge Rose had turned into..

“Are you going to be okay?” he asked, as she continued to sweat out fluids like a wet towel.

“It’ll dry in a bit...hey, why don’t you keep going? Don’t stop, you’re wasting the spell”, she giggled.

And so Fabian kept on oozing his Flower around until she had eventually hardened up, forcing his dick to move slower and harder and more forcefully until he was simply back in her cunt, almost pushed out.

“Mm, okay, now you can pull out”, she said, pawing back her disheveled hair with a loose hoof.

“Nope,” Fabian chuckled, “still gonna make an oozing mess out of you, spell or no spell”.

And so Rose went from a leader to a follower into an ocean of soak and squish…(and so did her bed). Fabian knew then he’d found the perfect territory to explore...and he’d never have enough of this one.

FINITO


End file.
